numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Heist
Heist is an episode in Season 5. Plot Can Sixteen to Twenty sneak past the robot guards at the Museum of Numbers? Synopsis Round 1. Here's 20 with, well, 16-19, ready to enter the Museum of Numbers(?). He tells the plan to them; they sneak into the museum to get what they came for. 16's turn. She manages to easily lift the first bolt, but unfortunately it falls down. She tells the problem to 20, with 20 replying that they have a backup plan. Sure enough, 16 looks at her sheet, and chooses the Four Fours to lift up the gate. Round 2. To break into the museum, they have to use a keypad which is up high. Unfortunately, they don't know the code, and the only way to access is with random luck. So, 17 uses his sheet and decides a step shape would work, but he needs to be lucky. Step-shaped 10 and 7 up. Unfortunately, they forgot to close the gate, and... yep, a security guard happens to come in and prepares to tickle them. 7 decides to mash random buttons not knowing the code. Fortunately, it works. Round 3. This time the Numberblocks don't forget to close the door behind them. To turn off the alarm, they must simply go to buttons, but unfortunately, there's an alarm... in front of them. The robot guard starts tickling 17, and they need to be quick. 18 passes the alarm but falls into the grips of a hand, and is unable to move. He uses his skill sheet and chooses two 9's which sneeze their 1's to the alarm. And it's time for the last round: Round 4. Now all they gotta do is sneak past lasers. 19 decides to do it saying that it's best for a one-off like her to do it. She dodges the lasers. Simple, right? WRONG! Because the robot guard is about to come! While 16-18 and 20 hide, 19 blends in with the statues, as 9 and 10. The guard doesn't notice. With the guard gone, 10 and 9 recombine into 19, and she jumps over the laser and deactivates the lasers. With that done, it's time for the victory! IT'S THE GOLDEN INFINITY! Yep, it's golden, and nice-looking, and 16 decides to carelessly run towards it. And then about twenty of the robot guards come out. With no way of escaping, 20 reveals that they weren't going to rob anything. They were just going back for 1's teddy bear, and he and 19 explain why they had to break in even when teddy bears could be bought again. The robots accept their apology, and say they can't sleep without their "teddy bears". They all laugh, and done. Gallery Round 1 33FFE229-211E-45C6-92EF-59F752B9B7A8.jpeg|Looks like an exhibit of prime numbers. 66AA4A54-8534-4986-BC45-60E9019E7207.jpeg|16’s skill sheet Round 2 32A84F74-EB39-40AD-A1FE-DDD8E9C56AE6.jpeg|17’s skill sheet New Tab - Google Chrome 10_07_2019 21_53_07.png|7 scared Round 3 0523AE9C-D9D9-4C0D-818C-78DED5B8CEC3.jpeg|''This is the history of Numberblocks!'' 1DD7AA50-07C9-45E4-840E-E150604740B8.jpeg|18’s skill sheet The Golden Infinity! DFEEFA1E-8CE0-4492-B7B6-DA312CC2009A.jpeg|The Golden Infinity D4C69F62-EA50-4368-ADF5-173430A8056F.jpeg|“1’s teddy bear!” Trivia *16 stays in her square form the whole time. *This episode marks the fourth appearance of the Four Fours. **This is also the second episode where the Four Fours do not say "1, 2, 3, 4, Four Fours", the first being Tall Stories. *The robot guard actually gets surprised once the door slams onto it. *Numberblocks 11-15 do not make cameos in this episode. 2, 3, 5, and 6 do though, as statues. *Irony: Despite 16 saying squares are strong, 1 is a square number, yet she has a hard time lifting things. Especially in The Two Tree and The Numberblocks Express. *Despite the show being aimed for kids, the episode features 16-20 breaking into a museum.